


knockin' boots

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Series: Winterhawk Bingo [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cutesy, Equestrian, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Medium Burn, Rimming, horse camp, horse jargon, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: college/equestrian au--I didn’t think you- you know…” Bucky gestured around.“Could read above 10th grade level?” Clint asked with raised eyebrows. “No, I get it. Farm hands aren’t usually known for their intelligence. We never really talked much about life outside camp, it was like a little bubble.”Bucky snorted. “Yeah. Tell me about it.”





	knockin' boots

**Author's Note:**

> heyo so uhhhhh
> 
> this is litearlly like full self insert
> 
> i based this 100% on my own riding camp and university
> 
> if you know what camp or university it is please tell me in the comments lmao
> 
> twite: @_AMAMOT
> 
> bingo square: thighs

“And you know what we say to the hay boys?? HEEEY booooys” 

Bucky called backwards, twisting on top of his horse to grin at the line of little equestrians behind him. He had been coming to this camp since he was a little kid, since the second year it became co-ed. Long before the National Medal finals and the cut throat competition of his college team. He escaped here on his summer breaks to let himself decompress. He didn’t have to live up to the perfect form on his  _ Practical Horseman _ Cover here. He didn’t have to be James Barnes, reigning champion.

The kids riding behind Bucky on the trail ride giggled but a few of the older girls yelled at the hay harvest workers. There were shirtless men hauling and stacking the bales onto the trailer and a few of them waved and whistled at the passing riders. Nick, who owned the camp, would always tell the little girls how much the hay boys were trouble even though he was the one who hired them and everyone in small town Ohio knew all each other’s business. It was more just the counselors and older campers appreciated the eye candy.

One of the hay boys caught Bucky’s eye most often. The tall blonde with absolutely ripped biceps and a devilish smile. He had the midwestern wholesomeness of all the other hay boys, but there was a mischievous glint in his eyes that sent a curl up Bucky’s spine. Blondie was always polite to Nick and his partner Phil at meal times, and had taken more overnight barn watch shifts than any other of the boys. Bucky never knew any of their names, mostly never seeing them again after the few weeks he could work during the summer. He was resigned to the blond being just another face in his shameful domestic horse farm fantasy.

Bucky was walking back from the boys bath house to the converted garage that they slept in when he heard the shrill whinny of a horse in distress. He dumped his shower caddy next to a tree and bolted to the barn in his shower flip-flops. 

He saw Freedom, the flighty off-the-track horse who was only ridden by counselors or advanced riders, standing stock still in the middle of the pasture. The whites of her eyes were visible as she started to pace back and forth, almost breaking into a full gallop. 

“Freedom, easy girl.” Bucky tried to soothe her from the fence, cursing inwardly at his sandals. He wasn’t going to try and calm down a thoroughbred in flip flops. One hoof onto his toe and his whole college season would be in the drain. 

Freedom let out another whinny, slipping a bit on the grass as she bolted again. Bucky cursed out loud, standing on the fence post and reaching as much of his body into the pasture as he could without physically jumping over the rail. Was anyone sleeping over for barn watch tonight? The mare could injure herself quite a bit with how much she was distressed. Bucky’s despair was cut off when he saw a figure in a purple shirt and sweatpants hastily tucked into cowboy boots hop the fence in one smooth motion. Squinting into the dark pasture, Bucky realized it was the blonde guy who worked hay. He had an apple in one hand and Freedom’s halter and leadline hidden behind his back. He was taking small, shuffling steps towards the frightened horse and talking in a low voice. He stopped about 20 paces out and held out the apple. Freedom’s nostrils flared wide a few more times before she finally walked to get her prize treat. 

“Atta girl.” Bucky heard the guy say. He led Freedom to the gate near where Bucky was and looked at him apologetically. “Sorry it took me so long.” He gestured to hearing aids haphazardly jammed into his ears. “Couldn’t hear her but saw the motion activated lights in the aisle on.”

“It’s all good.” Bucky said. “You gonna take her in?”   
  
“Yeah. There’s a fair goin’ on a town over, musta been the fireworks that set her off.” The blonde scratched at Freedom’s nose. “Innt that right girl? You’re all safe now, we’ll getcha some nice warm bedding inside.”

“Alright well-” Bucky said awkwardly.   
  
“Try to remember your boots next time you shower incase there’s another emergency.” The hay boy joked. 

“Right of course.” Bucky walked with them back to an empty stall. “Thanks a lot…”   
  
“Clint. And jus’ doin my job.”

“Right, Bucky. I’ll call you by name next time I take a group past the fields.”   
  
“I look forward to it.”   
  
\-----

Steve and Natasha, Bucky’s roommates, were already moved into their new apartment when Bucky came back to their college town from camp. Steve’s paintings were strewn about on easels and he could hear Nat singing in the shower. These two were two of the first friends he had made during orientation week and some of the few people he was friends with that didn’t give a fuck about his riding. He had already visited Alpine, his leased horse at school, and gotten his riding lesson schedule. Apparently there was a new guy on the team transferring in from Findlay. 

They all caught up over dinner that night. Steve had sold a few of his paintings over the summer and was excited to do his gallery this coming year. Nat was now the most senior member of the newly-formed Womens, Gender, and Sexuality Studies department. They all had a lot on their plates for the coming school year. Bucky told them about his summer, about getting to know Clint during evenings in the hay loft and how he kissed him when Bucky finished the hunter pace on Freedom. Nat and Steve had both spent time over the summer attending protests and nearly getting arrested, much to Bucky’s dismay.

“Try not to get in too much trouble on the first day of class tomorrow?” Bucky said as he bid them good night. “Goddamn I feel like you lot’s mother.”

Bucky’s first few business classes the next morning wore on, professors droning about syllabi and textbooks. A few freshmen gave his riding pants in class odd looks since they weren’t used to how prevalent the equestrian program was yet. The baristas at the on-campus starbucks recognized him and had two drinks ready for him by the time he got to the front of the line when he stopped by. Bucky took the drinks and went to his car, picking up his friend Maria on the way to the school’s barn just off-campus.

“Hey Barnes.” Maria said as she slid in and he handed her the coffee. “You’re a lifesaver.”   
  
“Eh we’ll see how you feel when I talk Potts into no stirrup work.”

Maria just groaned and they sipped their coffee in silence as he navigated out of the main campus. “You hear about the new guy? You got competition, token boy rider.”

“Eh. I’m not worried.” Bucky grinned. “I can take care of myself.”

The familiar hubbub of the school barn greeted them when they walked into the locker area. Bucky’s familiar saddle and good riding boots were right where he left them last school year. For the first time since he moved back, he felt like he was home. Alpine snuffled at his pockets when he went to get her and was pleased when she found a peppermint in his breeches. 

“You ready for me pretty girl?” Bucky patted her neck and began tacking her up. 

Many high-level riders thought that tacking up their own horse was beneath them, but Bucky thought of it as an important part of his ride. He was able to feel any bumps or scrapes that Alpine might have on her delicate legs, make sure her sports wraps were just the right pressure, and scratch behind her ears to get her to take the bit. He pulled his helmet on and was walking to the ring when he saw the new transfer walking towards him with a school horse. More specifically, he saw Clint. Clint the somewhat wild hay boy. Wearing breeches that hugged his thighs and a dark purple v neck.   
  
“Bucky?” He sputtered at the same time Bucky asked.   
  
“What the hell are you doing here?”

“I just transferred here. Why didn’t you say you went here?”   
  
“Why didn’t you say you  **rode at all?”**

They just stared at each other for a beat before moving on into the arena for their lesson.

\---

“So. Why’d you transfer?” Bucky said when Clint approached his locker when he was packing up. Maria had a class in the barn’s classroom so Bucky was lingering behind to wait for her. 

“Wanted to go pre-vet.” Clint responded, sitting down on someone’s trunk. 

“I didn’t think you- you know…” Bucky gestured around. 

“Could read above 10th grade level?” Clint asked with raised eyebrows. “No, I get it. Farm hands aren’t usually known for their intelligence. We never really talked much about life outside camp, it was like a little bubble.”   
  
Bucky snorted. “Yeah. Tell me about it.” He took off his helmet and shook his recently cut hair out.

“Holy shit.” Clint seemed to be suddenly overwhelemed. ”I’m an idiot.”

“What?” Bucky looked at him sideways.   
  
“Your real name- You’re….aw no.” Clint scrubbed his hand over his face. “You’re James Barnes. How the hell did I not realize that.”   
  
Bucky at least looked sheepish. “The longer hair? The fact that I’m not an asshole like a lot of people at the level we ride at?”   
  
“It’s fine just was flirting with and kissed the national champion without realizing it.” Clint groaned.

“Hey. You weren’t tellin’ me everything either.” Bucky pointed out and leaned against his locker. He let his voice dip a bit. “I didn’t realize how much I needed the visual of your legs in knee boots until I saw you walking towards me.”

“Well. Maybe I wanted to thirst over your thighs while not being ogled.” Clint stepped into his space and bracketed one hand next to Bucky’s head.    
  
“Oh sugar I was ogling you plenty.” Bucky laughed and let Clint kiss him. 

\-----

“Get some rest Barnes!” Maria called out to him as Bucky was micromanaging the distance between jumps for the show the next day. It was their first home show of the season and he always was anxious about representing the school well. Maria turned to where Clint was standing outside the arena watching Bucky. “Don’t let him obsess much longer.”

Clint grineed and gave Maria a small salute. He watched Bucky move one side of an angled fence a fraction of a foot and re-pace the striding for it. The third time he was walking it, Clint fell into stride next to him. When he got to the jump he was fixing, the planks with their school name and logo emblazoned on them, he felt arms wrap their way around his waist.   
  
“Mm babe. The line’s fine. You can’t make it any more perfect.” Clint murmured into his ear. He nuzzled a bit against Bucky’s neck, almost like a horse would.

“Just-”   
  
“Nuh uh. I promised Maria and she scares me.” Clint pulled Bucky closer to him, trailing his hands a bit lower. “Need something to take your mind off things?”   
  


“Clint…. We’re in the middle of the riding ring.”   
  
“Yeah. Won’t it make tomorrow less stressful if I paint onto the school logo with your come? Make you whine my name in this empty arena?” Clint ground his hips against Bucky’s tight ass in his riding pants. 

“Fuck.” Bucky leaned back into the friction, feeling himself get hard in the restrictive clothing. “Mm ok.”   
  
“Yeah?” Clint undid Bucky’s belt and slipped his hand into the tight underwear under his breeches. His rough fingers teased Bucky’s cock while his other hand gripped at Bucky’s well-muscled thighs. “Put your hands against the top rail of the jump. Ass out, sugar.”

Clint only had a brief moment of concern for one of his nicer pairs of riding pants as he sunk to his knees on the soft dirt. He pulled Bucky’s breeches and underpants down to mid-thigh, exposing the wonderful backside from hours in the saddle. He licked his tongue over the entire cleft of Bucky’s ass, sucking gently over his hole and blowing hot air as he began jabbing into Bucky with his tongue. The jump that Bucky was leaning against shook as he rocked back onto Clint’s face, urging his tongue deeper and the arena was filled with the sound of Bucky’s moans. 

“Fuck- I don’t have- God” he babbled as Clint sucked over his rim again. 

“Didn’t think that one through.” Clint admitted before biting into Bucky’s asscheek. “Mm I wanna fuck your thighs. Get both of our come all over that bright ass logo that we both know Alpine’s gonna be scared at.”   
  
“Please don’t talk about my horse while we’re fucking.” Bucky whined out, arching his back at the lack of contact as Clint stood up.

“Pull your legs in tight. Make those pretty thighs tight for me.” Clint swatted him lightly and unzipped his breeches.

Bucky looked down to see his hard and leaking cock and hastily shoved down pants. His expensive boots and the railings in school colors completed the picture of debauchery. He felt Clint’s cock press between his thighs and could see the tip breaching the front of his legs with Clint’s body close behind him.

“Fuck you feel good.” Clint groaned as he began to roll his hips, the dry friction of their bodies moving together. “Your thighs are so fuckin hot you know that?”   
  
Bucky just responded by flexing his thighs and felt himself be pulled upright to stand by one arm around his chest and Clint’s other hand coming down to stroke him in sync to their bodies moving.

“Remember baby, add some stripes to that paint.” Clint snapped his hips against Bucky a few more times and twisted his wrist.

Bucky shouted and released the tension he was carrying as the orgasm ripped through him. His eyes watered as he felt Clint shoot his load next to his onto the planks in front of them. Clint massaged Bucky’s thighs as he held him up with his other arm. Bucky slumped against him, feeling spent and heavy.

“You feel better? Wanna get some rest?”   
  
“Yeah.” Bucky muttered. “Thanks.”   
  
\-----

Bucky watched riders go through the jump course the next day and smirked at every one of them that took the planks with the school logo.


End file.
